


I Just Wanna Be Held When I'm Scared

by cabinfeverdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Riding, Rimming, five plus one fic, vers derek, vers scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfeverdreams/pseuds/cabinfeverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Scott tells Derek he's beautiful and one time Derek tells Scott he's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Be Held When I'm Scared

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the mistakes
> 
> title from Blue by Marina and the Diamonds
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome

\- The first time Scott says it he's eating Derek out. His tongue lapping at Derek's hole, wrecking him. The older man has his hands carded through Scott's short hair. He pulls on Scott's dark locks to signal how close he is. Scott doubles his efforts, adding a finger along his tongue. He searches for Derek's prostate, applying constant pressure, pushing Derek over the edge.

His thighs are trembling with pleasure. His mouth is open in a silent o of pleasure as he shudders through his orgasm.  
Scott's rubbing his cheek against Derek's thigh when he murmurs "You're so beautiful, babe."

Derek gives him a sleepy, content, smile as he hauls Scott up next to him and licks his, way into Scott's mouth.

\- Scott takes Derek out on a date. Well more of a camping trip. They're on the edge of the preserve on sleeping bags outside their tent.  
Derek's face his highlighted by the full moon. His eyes sparkle and Scott can't tell if they're more green or blue or somewhere in between.

He's so focused he doesn't notice Derek staring at him.

"What're you thinking about?" Derek asks.

"You." Scott answers. "Your eyes and your beauty."

Derek lays Scott on his back and buries his nose in Scott's neck, ears red with embarrassment.

Derek knows he's attractive. A strict workout routine paired with watching what he eats insured that. Usually people tell him he's hot or sexy, but never do they tell him he's beautiful. Except for Scott.

\- Scott pushes Derek on the bed before peeling his shirt off. Next go his pants, briefs, socks, and shoes. He straddles Derek who's hands rest on Scott's hips. Scott peppers kisses along Derek's collarbone, trailing up to his lips. They were at Stiles and Peter's anniversary party and they're both on the edge of shit facedness.

Derek toes off his shoes. Scott lets up so Derek can get naked too. He gingerly moves the black plug in his ass, sending sparks to his cock.

Derek, now fully naked, covers Scott's body.

"Let me do that, baby." Derek mutters against Scott's skin. He slowly, too slowly for Scott's liking, takes the plug out and drops it on the floor. He rummages through the nightstand for the lube.

He finally manages to grab it and slicks his cock up and pushes into Scott. Derek groans low in his throat. Even with the plug in for over two hours, Scott still manages to be virgin tight. He thrusts slowly, alcohol and the heady feeling of Scott around him throwing him off.

Scott paws at Derek's face. "No, no, no," Scott feels a few tears fall but can't find it in himself to care.

Derek stops immediately. "What's wrong baby?"

"Wanna ride you," Scott says against Derek's lips.

"Fuuuuck," Derek growls. He crashes his lips against Scott's, nipping at Scott's plush lower lip. Scott moans loudly to Derek's delight.

Derek flips them over and scoots back so he's against the wall. The new position fills Scott up again. He throws his head back and Derek licks at his neck.

Scott starts to move his hips, Derek's cock filling him up in all the right places.

"M'close. Touch me," Scott begs.

"No, baby, wanna watch you come on my cock."

Scott grabs Derek's shoulders as leverage and rides his furiously, his orgasm hitting him suddenly. He comes across Derek's chest and throat.  
He clenches, hot and tight, around Derek who empties himself in Scott.

"Fuckinf beautiful, Der," he whispers.

\- When it comes down to tear down Derek's old house to rebuild it, Scott stands next to Derek. The sun is high in the sky and Derek's hand is cutting the circulation off in Scott's hand, but he says nothing.

They're a safe distance away as the wrecking ball hits. Derek's hand twitches and a tear falls down his cheek.

The wrecking ball strikes again and Derek buries his face in Scott's neck. He's sobbing and Scott can feel the tears wet his shirt. He rubs Derek's back to soothe him.

The ball hits again and again and Scott can feel Derek flinch every time.

When it's all done Scott holds Derek's face, eyes full with unshed tears, whispering how strong and beautiful Derek is.

\- Derek stands at his family's grave, flowers in hand, while Scott waits in the camaro. He sees the names of his family etched in the stone, but can't bear to really look. He places the flowers on the ground as Scott his his chin over Derek's shoulders.

"You're so beautiful," Scott says, kissing each word into Derek's skin.

Derek turns and buries his face in Scott's neck. Scott rubs his back in response.

\- When Scott McCall says "I do" and becomes Scott McCall-Hale, Derek kisses him withall he has while telling him over and over how beautiful he is. Scott blushes and rolls his eyes with a smile on his face.


End file.
